SOS toon (VP)
Not to be confused with SOS toon (field office), or SOS Toons, a page in the Shticker Book. , an SOS toon, trapped in the cage.]] SOS toons are caged toons in the Vice President battle. They are normal NPCs from Toontown that have been kidnapped by the VP, and are released when the battle is won. When released, the toon will reward you with two identical SOS cards. You can hold up to 16 different SOS cards at a time. You can also have more of the same SOS toon you've rescued, if you have not used it yet. SOS Types There are 29 VP SOS toons in total. They are divided in rarity (3-star being the most common, 5-star being the rarest) and their purpose. SOS toons' gags cannot miss unless another gag from the same track is used with it. Toon-Up Toon-Up SOS toons will give all toons in battle a Toon-Up, including the toon who called the SOS toon. All Toon-Up SOS toons will use Juggling Balls, however, the maximum laff healed varies from the SOS toon. Madam Chuckle, Daffy Don, GiggleMesh, and? Flippy are Toon-Up SOS toons. Trap Trap SOS toons will set up Trapdoors on all the non-lured cogs currently in battle. A toon will need to lure the cogs into the trap in order for the SOS to take effect. The damage of the Trapdoors depends on the SOS toon. Clerk Will, Clerk Penny, and Clerk Clara are Trap SOS Toons. Lure Lure SOS toons will lure all the non-lured cogs in battle. The SOS toon will use Hypno Goggles. The number of turns the cogs will be lured depend on the SOS. Nancy Gas, Stinky Ned, and Lil Oldman are Lure SOS toons. Sound Sound SOS toons will use a Fog Horn on all the cogs currently in battle. The damage of the Fog Horn depends on the SOS toon. Barbara Seville, Sid Sonata, and Moe Zart are Sound SOS toons. Drop Drop SOS toons will use Grand Pianos on all the cogs currently in battle. The damage of the Grand Piano depends on the SOS toon. Like all Drop gags, these gags will always miss on lured cogs. Clumsy Ned, Franz Neckvein, and Barnacle Bessie are Drop SOS Toons. Restock Gags Restock gags SOS toons will restock a certain gag track for all the toons currently in battle. The SOS toon will use Lipstick. The type of gag restocked depends on the SOS. Professor Guffaw, Clerk Ray, Doctor Drift, Melody Wavers, Baker Bridget, Sophie Squirt, Shelly Seaweed, and Professor Pete are Restock gags SOS toons. Toons Hit Toons hit SOS toons will use Pixie Dust on all the toons currently in battle, making the toon's gags hit for the current turn. Soggy Nell, Sticky Lou, and Soggy Bottom are Toons Hit SOS toons. Cogs Miss Cogs miss SOS toons will use Pixie Dust on all the cogs currently in battle, making them miss for the current turn. Mr. Freeze, Flim Flam, and Julius Wheezer are Cogs Miss SOS toons. Trivia *Throw and Squirt are the only gag tracks that do not have an SOS toon. *All Toons Hit and Cog Miss SOS toons have a 4-star rarity. *Cogs miss is the only Toon-Up gag that can be used on a cog. *All Trap SOS toons are gag shop clerks. *When you beat the VP, you used to get one SOS toon call but now you get two calls. Category:SOS toons Category:NPCs Category:Shticker Book Category:Sellbot HQ Category:Boss rewards